


so get the choir boys around you

by scandalous



Series: Season of Kink 2019 [9]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Past Underage Sex, Religion Kink, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Foreman finds out his roommate, Chase, was a choir boy during his teenage years.





	so get the choir boys around you

**Author's Note:**

> title from _house of wolves_ by my chemical romance.
> 
> for the 'dirty talk' square in my seasonofkink card.
> 
> enjoy!

“You were a choir boy?” Foreman asks, incredulous as he hangs over his bunk bed to look at Chase intently.

“Shut up!” Chase exclaims, blushing and slamming his cardiology book closed. “I shouldn’t have told you.”

“Oh, c’mon, but it makes you so much more fun!” Foreman teases as he gets down to their dorm’s floor, sitting right next to Chase. “Like, apart from the Catholicism issues. How many other gay guys were in there?”

“We were all like, sixteen, Foreman,” he mutters. “And at church. Of course none of us were fuckin’ out.”

“Oh, but sixteen is prime horny teenager age, Robert!” Foreman teases, ruffling his hair. “C’mon, I’m sure you at the very least fantasized about some of them.”

“Some of them?” he mutters.

“All of them?!” Foreman says, laughing. “All of them, Robert?!”

“No!” he exclaims, pushing Foreman away. “I meant that you assume I’m a slut! It was barely one of them, they were all—”

“Robert, you slept with one of our professors for extra credit! That’s slutty!”

“Shut up!”

Foreman laughs loud and bright, and Chase finds himself not minding the teasing so much anymore. They’ve always been in this weird in between, anyway, a few kisses here and there, he’s sure there must be no problem, no issue in—

“Well,” he starts carefully, “you can keep teasing me about my choir boy past. Under one condition.”

“What is it? Me jerking you off because being slut-shamed gets you off?” Foreman says without batting an eye.

Chase might as well have something lodged in his throat right now, with how he chokes and coughs a little from surprise, but he regains his composure soon enough.

“I’d like that,” he says softly.

Foreman pulls him into a kiss and he whimpers into it, eyes fluttering shut as his hips buck up. Foreman doesn’t make a show of it, as much as he probably would in any other situation, spinning Chase’s chair to a more comfortable position before pulling his pants and boxers down.

“Of course,” Foreman says softly, pulling him into another kiss as he wraps a hand around him. “Of course. Tell me, Chase, how much did you fantasize about all those other choir boys having you like your professor did?”

Chase moans a little, hips bucking up into Foreman’s calloused hand. His grip is firm but not too much, starting to jerk him off slowly. “Foreman—”

“Answer me,” he says, breath against his neck. He whimpers desperately. “Tell me, did you think of them bending you over at church? Desecrating it, fucking you senseless there?” He kisses his throat, his tongue brushing up against his Adam’s apple. He whimpers louder. “I’m surprised you didn’t actually have sex with any of them. Are you sure you’re being honest there, Chase?”

Chase whimpers. “Foreman!” he cries out, shuddering. “P-please…”

“Desperate,” he mutters, kissing his throat once again. “I’ll believe you, just this once. But did you fantasize about them? Some, one, however many?”

He whines. “Yes,” he breathes out. “A f-few of them, Foreman, please…”

“Soon,” he says, a teasing tone to the edge of his voice. “I’m sure you thought of them taking you over the altar, or knocking you down to your knees at the pews. You wanted them to fuck your mouth, to use you and your body without a care in the world, without mercy, didn’t you, Chase?”

“Yes,” he breathes, dizzy with arousal. “Yes, I-I did, Foreman, oh God…”

“Mm,” he says softly. “Don’t go calling out God now. You wanted— no, you  _ want  _ to desecrate His house, don’t you?”

He writhes a little against his touch as he strokes him, ever careful, his thumb swiping over the slit of his cock as pre-come sputters out of it. 

“K-kinda,” Chase mumbles.

“I know,” he says, licking his neck teasingly, up to the line of his jaw. “I know you do. Maybe I’ll take you to some Catholic church, fuck you there, nice and easy. Wouldn’t you like that?”

Foreman’s words drive him _ mad.  _ How filthy he manages to sound, when he’s usually so nicely spoken, so gentleman-ish about most things. He whimpers.

“Yes,” he says. “I’d - I’d love that, oh for Christ’s sake, Foreman, please!”

“You can cum,” he says, kissing him again, stroking him faster. “Come to the thought of me fucking you at your church.”

Chase does, pulled apart at the seams, moaning brokenly and softly as he spills white all over Foreman’s hand.

Foreman kisses him again, pulling his hand away and offering it to him. He doesn’t doubt on leaning down and licking his hand clean, Foreman watching him with a slight smile.


End file.
